You mean that much
by Sashashipper
Summary: Sasha and Tom -undercover mision.


Sasha lazily opened her eyes, her body was begging for regeneration and she needed some rest after the last mission. She sat on the edge of the bed and stretched her muscles before getting ready for the day Sasha was wearing white shirt and blue jeans, she put on her favorite black shoes and decided to walk a bit. She loved ship life, the blue ocean, rush of the engines and wind in her hair when she was walking on the deck.

Sasha ended up standing on the upper deck, and was looking into the deep blue of the sea when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"Don't get too close." Tom said, smiling.

"Good morning," she said, turning to him.

"You slept well?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Yes, thank you."

"I think you need to take some time off," Tom said, sliding a lock of hair back behind her ear without thinking, "I'm sorry." he blushed, getting aware of the gesture he had just made.

"It's okay." She smiled, "I really need some time off."

"Maybe we…" Tom started.

"Captain. We need you on the bridge. Captain Slattery wants to talk with you." one of the sailor told him from behind.

"Tell him I'll be right there." He turned to her, "have a nice holidays Sasha, you deserve it."

"Thank you." She said, watching him leave.

Tom had been looking at his coworkers for some time now, they had another dangerous mission and this time, he couldn't be the one to take a bullet.

"Do you really think it will work?" Chandler asked

"We won't have any other options, we need someone who will go there without suspicion. That guy, Lee, likes drinking and loves women. We need one attractive girl who will take him somewhere and interrogate him. We need some information. Who hired him? When will be the next time he will smuggle weapons into the country?" Mike said.

"We can't put Azima into it." Tom said, ". She doesn't speak Chinese."

"I can handle it, Captain." she said.

"Lee isn't stupid. He will figured it out." Tom said.

"I'll do it." Sasha said, leaning against the door frame. "I speak Chinese, I have sexy dress and I also have some time off." she smiled.

"No!" Tom shouted too loud. "You just said you needed some time off, besides we don't know if there will be someone who knows you. You spent some time in Asia…"

"I can handle it." she looked into his eyes.

"I think Sasha is the best choice here." Mike started.

Tom's eyes went from Sasha to Mike, he knew that she was the best, that she was gonna do it without any doubts but his heart had never beat that fast, he was scared for her, about what could happen to the only person he care about so much.

"Okay, but there is one condition." he said, "I'm going with her."

"We all do." Wolf said, looking at his friends.

"It looks like you will have plenty of support in this action." Mike said, "I'll also go with you, of course." he smiled.

Sasha was almost ready, she brushed her hair, did her makeup and now the only thing she needed to do was putting on her dress. Sexy dress, dress she would probably never wear even if her life was depending on it. She took a few steps and stood in front of her closet, raised her hand and touched the fabric. Her fingers slid over the silk, it was so beautiful the dress reached the middle of her thighs, it was so short she felt naked and for the first time she almost regretted not taking her holidays. She fixed her hair and the next second she was on her way.

"Everyone on position?" Mike asked through the radio.

"Green, on position." Green said.

"Wolf, on position" he said.

"Cobra Team, we see Sasha."

"How many of you are there?" Sasha said through her micro.

"You have lot of people here to protect you." Slattery said.

Sasha walked in the room, her dress was fitting her curves, the silk fabric shinning in the tone of lights as she was standing on the top of the stairs. Sasha looked around, trying to find Lee.

"Alpha, do you have a visual?" Mike asked Tom. "Alpha do you hear me?"

Mike looked through the glass walls, Tom was sitting by the bar with a glass of brown liquid in his hand. He was looking high, somewhere Mike's vision wasn't allowed to go.

"Tom!" he shouted.

Tom looked up and saw Sasha sexiest dress he had ever seen. The fabric was shining under the lights, he could swear that her eyes were even more blue, her curves where even more visible, Tom's glass of brown liquid stopped in the way to his mouth. He was overwhelmed by Sasha's beauty and for a moment he forgot why they are here.

"I'm here." Tom answered.

"Boys." Sasha started, "it's time to start the party."

Sasha sat in front of Tom, her dress was so short that he almost could see her thighs, he looked behind her at the short guy with light grey hair.

"Do you know that you are the most beautiful woman in the room?" Lee asked.

"Thank you." Sasha said, looking at the man.

"What an ass." Tom murmured.

Sasha looked at him, trying not to burn her cover then looked at Lee, who was just about to put his hand on her knee. She tried to stop the impulse to slap him, but instead she looked at Tom. His jaw was tight, hands were about to smash the glass he was holding in his hand, when he saw the man putting his hand on Sasha's knee.

"Maybe we could go to my room? I have apartment here." He whispered to her ear.

"Sasha. We don't have people there. Back off. We'll find another way." Mike said.

Sasha looked at Tom, he was nervous, she could tell it only by his look. Sasha knew that this was the last chance to get that guy alive before someone from his enemy kills him. She stood up with a smile on her face.

"Where is your room?" She asked flirty.

Sasha looked around, the room was big with golden curtains and dark red sofa. She felt like she was just about to play in Bollywood movie, but instead Lee gave her a drink. Sasha took a glass, trying to find a place where she could hide or give one of the teams something to let them have any visual.

"Maybe I'll help you unzip the dress. You look amazing in it, but…" he moved his hand on her naked shoulder.

"Um, maybe later…."

Sasha moved a little, she was so nervous even if she knew that her team was on the way, she had a feeling that something was gonna get wrong. She took a few steps towards the table near the door and suddenly she heard quick knocks.

"Are we waiting for someone?" she asked Lee.

"Actually we do. It's a friend of mine, very powerful. Hope you don't mind. He's my boss so…"

"No, of course not." she smiled.

The door opened slightly, she lift her sight to look at the man who just entered the room. She wanted to remember everything so later she could put that guy in jail for long time along with his partner. Sasha looked up: dark hair, suit and those eyes…. didn't have to remember the details. She knew the man so good…president Wu entered the room with a gun in his hand.

"What are you doing? She's from navy!" he shouted, pointing at Sasha.

"I…I didn't know…" Lee started.

Sasha looked around trying to figure out what to do next. She was alone with two armed man. Then an idea shone in her head, she took a step towards Wu, she wanted to have him alive but the main problem was she was the one without any guns. Suddenly she heard the loud noise of breaking doors. Sasha turned to Lee, fighting with this dress was impossible, she saw Tom behind her and she knew that if he was in the room nothing could get wrong, but it did. She heard a loud noise of the bullet fired from Wu's gun. She turned around and saw Tom laying on the ground, bleeding from the wound. Sasha grab Tom's gun and fired straight into Wu's chest. She kneeled beneath him, pulling him on her laps. He looked at her, smiling. Sasha grabbed one of the towels from the sofa and put it on his wound, she put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"Are you stupid? I could have handle that!"

"You were unarmed."

"I've had a plan!" she said, crying.

"What kind of plan?" he asked, "showing them your dress?"

"You're stupid." she cried, "I can't lose you Tom"

"You won't…" he said.

"You're not a God, Tom. You can bleed and you are now. You always want to protect me, but you need someone who will keep you safe."

"Sasha.." he whispered with his eyes closed, "I'll do everything to make you safe. You're very important to me. Sasha…I…" he breathed heavily.

"Tom! Tom! Please…" she cried, "you can't leave me." Sasha hugged him strongly.

 **Few days later…**

Sasha walked into the hospital room with a bag of cookies. She didn't visited him since the day ambulance left her with hands covered with blood….his blood. He was laying on the bed, covered with white sheets, talking with a nurse about something funny because young woman couldn't stop laughing.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"No. Please, I was going to see another patient." the nurse smiled, "goodnight, Captain."

"I was waiting for you." he said.

"I know. I needed some time. I may be a badass, but after seeing you there…." she took a deep breath, "it wasn't easy."

"I know." he straightened himself on the bed, "what did you bring?"

"Cookies…" she said, looking into the brow bag, "but I ate almost all of them."

"That's okay. I know you are hungry when you're stressed."

Sasha sat on the edge of the bed. She glanced on the brown bag, now almost empty, trying to focus on what she wanted to say. Sasha put her hand on Tom's, she took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"You think I need an angel now? You jumped between me and a bullet."

"You don't need one," he said touching her lips with his thumb. "You have me." he said before his lips crushed hers.


End file.
